


Nothing Better

by Asmodeus



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmodeus/pseuds/Asmodeus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mornings had to be Fran's favourite part of his day at VARIA castle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Better

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story I wrote for Bel and Fran ages ago.  
> Unbeta'd and old.

Before all of that happened, he actually was just the student of illusions to a mass murderer of the sorts.

His Shishou really isn't that bad, but he started with him. He picked Fran up out of no where and they went from there. He lives in Vindice, or did anyways. And not with much choice either. He killed people, was imprisoned, broke out, imprisoned again after he bothered a boy by the name of Sawada Tsunayoshi. Apparently he's going to be a mafia leader, to Vongola of all the famiglia too. But then his Shishou was imprisoned, then broke out, then imprisoned again after letting Chikusa and Ken out of Vindice. Now he embodies the body of a fourteen-year-old little girl by the name of Chrome Dokuro; or Nagi.

But he's something else really. What happened after him was something Fran really wasn't the happiest about anyways, as much as he doesn't express it. A man by the name of Xanxus decided that his place was going to be his place for the night. He live by myself with only Shishou visiting often.  But really, Fran was in no ability to try and fend off the man. He felt no difference from illusions and Fran really had no physical strength that would be able to protect him in any way possible.

That was when he took him. He had no idea why at the time, and everything was pretty hazy when it was all said and done, but he felt good; if he could feel anything at all. Fran up to that point knew he had a problem. It was a decently big one too. No matter how much something hurt or felt good, he couldn't feel it. Often his Shishou stabbed his head or him in general with his trident, he never felt it, no matter how much he bled or what could have possibly broke.

The next morning, a long silver haired man and a short-haired blonde boy came to his house. He knew they were from Xanxus, the uniform coats they had were all the same, and he had this odd feeling he was going to end up wearing one as well. He didn't complain or cause a fuss, he just let himself go. If his Shishou really wanted him back, he could bring him back himself.

\- - - - - x - - - - - x - - - - -

The castle that day was relatively quite, which was definitely not surprising for the time. It was ridiculously early and the only other one awake in the VARIA castle at the time was VARIA's mother figure, Lussuria. He was always up earlier than the others. Sharky-sempai was usually asleep with Xanxus, or Bossu, until he felt like getting up, Levi slept until food was at his door, and Bel-sempai, well, he could bother him that morning. Occasionally didn't hurt. Well, occasionally visiting his Shishou hurt, but Bel-sempai never did.

Letting himself in was easy, and looking at the pristine room was a bit of a non-noticed annoyance. It was all-perfect. But yet he tore apart everyone elses rooms at ease, especially if it was Sharky-sempai or his own for some reason. But anyways. He walked in, sat on the bed, and flopped down next to Bel. His hat, the shape of a ridiculously large frog, fell off and rolled off the bed. Just more reason for his Sempai to be upset that morning.

"Sempai, time to get up." Shaking the blonde boy in front of him, he blinked. "Sempai. Up." After a couple knives to where his hat should have been, the blonde perked his head up.

"Froggy...where is your hat?" The words were strict so soon in the morning.

"Floor. Fell off when I got on the bed."

"Pick it up, put it on, then GET OUT OF THE PRINCE'S ROOM. He needs his sleep!" The yell was clear as day which brought a soft smile to his usually expressionless face. On days like this where he knew his Sempai was blushing very faintly under all of his hair just from the sight or thought of a hatless _"Froggy"_ , he knew that under all the blonde hair, Belphegor was watching him. He cared for him. Even a little.

And not even his Shishou learning how to escape Vindice without being caught could put a smile on his lips like that, ever.


End file.
